Proposed research will apply outcome methodology to the evaluation of two forms of therapy for the treatment of generalized anxiety. Subjects will receive coping desensitization or cognitive therapy, each applied to somatic fear cues and subsequently, to congnitive fear cues. These two conditions will be contrasted with a progressive relaxation-only control condition. All subjects will receive two preliminary progressive relaxation sessions, followed by 10 sessions of respective therapy and two fading sessions. Four focused (meditative) relaxation sessions will occur before treatment and after each segment of the therapy sessions to assess the occurrence of relaxation-induced anxiety and to evaluate the impact of different interventions on the phenomenon. Pretreatment, posttreatment, and follow-up (6 mo. and 1 yr.) assessments will include a standardized psychiatric interview, a variety of self-report measures, and client and significant-other daily diary measures. A psychophysiological assessment session will be conducted at pretreatment and posttreatment periods to assess resting and stress reactivity responses among subtypes of general anxiety and to evaluate the impact of different interventions on laboratory stress situations. Subtypes of general anxiety will be formed on the basis of the degree of involvement of somatic vs. cognitive anxiety. This design will be separately replicated on GAD clients and community volunteers at two sites: State College, PA, and London, England.